


Everlark Stuff

by midnight_756



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_756/pseuds/midnight_756
Summary: Here's a twist: Katniss and a Peeta were friends from a young age...





	Everlark Stuff

It was early in the morning when Katniss woke up. She was twelve years old, and getting ready to go to school. She put two long braids in her hair that hung down to her elbows. She grabbed her book, and seeing she was late, ran out the door.  
Her stomach growled, but it wasn't anything new that they didn't have food at her home. She was thinking about eating when she ran smack into someone's shoulder. It felt like a brick wall.  
Rubbing her head, she stepped back to see who she collided with. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she saw who it was. It was Peeta, the boy who all the girls liked.  
"Sorry." She turned to walk away.  
"Wait. Your name is Katniss, right?" She didn't expect him to talk to her, but he had a friendly smile on his face.  
She stuttered slightly. "Y-yeah?"  
"I heard you singing last night. You sounded really good."  
She changed the way She was standing. "Th-thanks."  
Katniss turned on her heel with a smile and walked to the school building.  
After school, She began walking home, but Peeta ran in front of her and began talking. "I've liked you for a while you know."  
Katniss stopped walking. "Wha- what do you mean?"  
Peeta smiled. "You know what I mean. So wanna be friends?"  
Katniss started walking again. So did Peeta. "Yeah. It would be nice to have a friend."  
He laughed. "I can't see you NOT having a ton of friends."  
She smiled. "You'd be surprised." They continued walking and talking until they passed the Bakery Peeta's family owned. They said goodbye and went their separate ways.  
The next morning on the way to school, Peeta ran out of the bakery as Katniss walked by it. "Good morning!" He smiled at her and tucked a pale pink primrose in her one long braid that went down her back.  
She smiled back at him. "Why thank you!" She said this very dramatically and they both laughed.  
"I see you're warming up to me fast."  
Katniss shrugged. "You're just likable."  
They continued to walk to the school. Katniss felt all the jealous and judging eyes of the other girls in her class watch her. Her face blushed again.  
"Want to hang out after school?" Peeta questioned hopefully.  
"Sure." With that, they went to their seats.  
School seemed to never end that day. When it finally did, Katniss and Peeta were the first students out of the classroom. "Let's go to the creek by the edge of the woods." Peeta sounded incredibly excited.  
They took off running to the creek he talked about, and jumped in without hesitation. They stayed there until dusk, and then noticed the time. Once they were out of the water and shivering, they smiled at each other and began walking home.  
"May I walk you home, Miss Everdeen?"  
"Yes you may." They laughed. "I'm glad we're friends." They walked in silence for a few minutes.  
It was a shame when they arrived in front of Katniss's home.  
Katniss went inside and let out a breath. She smiled. She's just fallen for Peeta.


End file.
